


Hamilton One Shots

by loladrawingbackup



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bulimia, Charles Lee is a jerk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Hercules is a babe, Hercules is dealing with body issues, Im am trash, James and Thomas are caregivers, Jamilton - Freeform, Laffayette wants to help, Little Alexander, M/M, Meeting the Parents, One-Shots, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Philip is a bean, Thomas loves his boys, Tommy loves Alex, Trans Alexander Hamilton, Young Love, collage AU, first I love you, maybe ill write smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loladrawingbackup/pseuds/loladrawingbackup
Summary: So like i wanna write Hamilton one shots but im uncreative so i need requests. Anyway i will try and update it every weekend but no promises. Love yall





	1. REQUESTS PLEASE

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave me requests........ please
> 
> Follow me on twitter @Lola_the_gayone

Hey, Im lola and I decided this afternoon I would start writing Hamilton one shots so I need some request for them. I really would apprciate it, Thank you. I will write any hamilship.


	2. Philip Hamilton X Theodisa Burr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip is meeting Theodisa's dad for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it took me forever to write this. anyway I was requested to write phildosia so here is a small little thing I wrote. Still need request soo got any ideas let me know. Let me know what you thought.

Theodisa POV

I checked my phone for the like hundredth time.My boyfriend was coming over to meet my dad for the first time.He said he would text me when he got here.God was I nervous, I met Philip Hamiltont one of my dad's work parties,His dad and my dad were lawyers together and worked in the same firm. He had been arguing with a name by the name of George Eacker, they almosted ended up in a first fight but I told them both to go take a walk before anything got out of hand.We spent the rest of the eveningtogether talking about School,life,what collage we wanted to go to and thrift shopping, by the end of the night we exchanged numbers and were good friends. I loved him from the moment I met him.We have been dating for almost 7 months and today was the first day he was metting my father.I looked out remembering the time we went for a walk in the snow and he gave me his jacket, I started to zone out until my phone buzzed snapping me out of it.

Philip<3:Be there soon Mon amour.

I smiled and stood up offmy bed and walked down the stairs to the front room where my father had been sitting reading.My dad looked up at me as I sat down."He almost here sweetie". I looked up at him,wow he really has aged since mom died."Uhm yeah ,probably in like 20 mintues" "okay love"he said smiling.

Philip POV  
I was meeting my girlfriends dad for the first time today.I sat on my bed looking at my closet wondering what to wear, I don't have alot of nice clothing, mostly nerdy T shirts and jeans. I got up off my bed and looked threw my clothing. After an houre of searching I found a blue button up shirt and some nice pair of jeans. I suddenly relized the shirt I was wearing was the shirt I wore when I first met Theodisa, That was the best night of mylife cause i met the love of my life...Jesus im nervous, I mean like whats more nerve wracking than meeting you're girlfriends dad.After getting dressed I walked to the bathroom and tried to brush my hair so it didn't look so messy and then i brushed my teeth and texted her saying I will be there soon.I walked down the stairs to see my mother in the garden and my father in his office writing.

As I walked to her house thought about eveything we had done together. Like the time we went ice skating and she couldn't stand up without falling into my arms.Or the time we saw love simon and she couldn't stop crying into my shoulder.She was perfect,she had the prettiest eyes and a perfect nose. She was drop dead georgous.After a twenty mintue walk i was finnaly there and I texted her saying I was there.

Theodisa POV

 

I was scrolling on Intagram when I got a text from Philip saying he was here.I looked over at my dad who was reading the newspaper "Dad he is here" I said trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice."Ah well,Why don't you let him in while i get dinner set up"He said smiling ,putting down the paper and walking to the kitchen. I got up and opened the door to see philips smiling face "Hey beatiful"he said walking in."Hey" i replied giving him a hug."You look beatiful"he whispered in my ear. I smilied and whispered back "Thank you". His hugs are amazing I thought to myself.Then I heard my dad clear his throat lodly obviously trying to get our attention.This startled philip so much it caused him to jump back"Ahh -- Hello Mr.Burr,Its a pleasure to meet you" he said taking a few steps so he could shake my dads hand."The pleasure is all mine Mr...." "Hamilton" philip relplied nervously "Ah you're Alexanders kid.Well anyway dinner is done" he said smiling.

I grabbed philips hand and lead him to the dining room.Philip pulled out a chaor for me so I could sit i said thank you and he pushed me in and took a seat next to me."Okay lets get down to business"my dad said sitting down across from us.Philip nodded nervously   
"If you wanna continue dating my daughteryou habe to promise me you won't hurt her cause if you do ill have to kill you cause she is the one good thing I have and you have to promise no sex till marriage"He said slightly angry but also calmly. Philip was suprised at how brief it was"Ye-Yes sir I promise.I would never hurt you're daughter, I love her too much".I blushed and kissed philips cheek "Well than you have my blessing" he said. Philip smiled at me and pecked my lips

Fin


	3. Mullette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt:Hercules has Bullima and is dealing with body issues. Then Laffayette finds out and helps him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need requests.

Lafayette POV

I was walking home from work as per usual but, instead of thinking about what was for dinner or what kinda moive I was gonna watch. I was worrying about Hercules,he has stopped eating dinner and lunch and had been going to the "Gym" alot. It worried me.When I finnaly got to mine and hercs shared apartment,I opened the door and closed it behind me. I then took off my shoes and walked to the kitchen and started making Dinner, I heard the sound of someone throwing up."Herc?!?......you okay mon chere ?!" I yelled out. I gotno reply,The sound was coming from the bathroom.I started to speed walk to the bathroom

"Sweetheart?!" I yelled while slamming open the bathroom door. I saw Hercules bending over the toliet with his toothbrush in his mouth "A-AH-Laf... its... i-i-it's not what it looks like!" He said anxiously looking at me trying to cover the toilet."H-Hercules...what are you doing" i repllied trying not to cry, i was hurt that he didn't tell me about this."L-Laf..i-i-i-i" Hercules bursts into tears "i-i'm sorry".I quickly walked over to him and sat next to him "mon amour,whats wrong.tell me everything" I said feeling a single tear go down my face,I looked him in the eye and put my hand on his cheek.

"I-I-Well Lee told me i was fat and t-t-told me you didn't l-l-l-like my b-body so-so-I -just-i love you laf"I was shocked,he had never told me that before.I loved him so much. i have loved him since the day he walked into my 9th grade science class. ive lloved him since the first time he came over. ive loved him since we went shoping together.How could lee say that. I loved his body, he was so muscular and had amazing arms and he was just perfect"mon amour I love you're body and I love you" I gave him a weak smile. Hercules looked up at me "really?!". I smiled wider "oui! alot actually and i love you're body,it is how you say....... sexy". Hercules blushed and said "y-you think". "Oui now how long has this been happening "

"onl-only a few weeks" he said cowardly."Well thats good cause it will be easy to break" i said wiping his tears. I gave him a hug and whispered in his ear "Babyboy,Please don't do this to yourself , it hurts me to see u hurting. who fucking cares what Lee says, hes justangry he cant have me and you do" .He got In my lap and hugged me back and said "Okay,I'll get better for you"

Third person view

Over the next few weeks Hercules was forced to eat 3 full meals by Lafayette . Lafayette helped him get better and they did get better.Hercules grew to love his body and learned to love Lafayette alot alot alot more.

Fin


	4. Jamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promt:Thomas drowns Alexander in Pet names and love and warmth. He also calls Alexander Darlin to make him blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna give a small shout out to The user And Peggy. They have given me so many great request andThey are super nice.
> 
> Request are still open

Alexander's POV

 

I has been working in my office on my newest plan, When Thomas walked in "Hey Darlin~" he said using his southren drawl to my advantage to make me blush."Hey babe" I said looking up at him and then back down at my work."Princess,I'm going out to lunch at the new sandwhich shop down the street,would you like to come with me"He said smirking and putting his hand on his hip. I blushed more "u-uh y-yes please, I would love too"I said pushing myself out from behind my desk

 

Thomas smiled and walked over to me and pushed my chin up so I was looking up at thomas "I love you Darlin" he said and then giving me a quick kiss.I was a hot blushy mess. "I -i love you more"I stuttered,"Now can we go get our sandwhich's.I'm starving" I added.Thomas laughed and moved to my side amd lowered his had that had been on my back and rested it on my ass. I made a small gasp but started walking.

Thomas POV

About halfway threw our walk,Alex asked something that hurt my heart."Why do you even love me?I mean like i'm uglyand im not a real boy and I'm not cool like you or Jemmy".I just stared at Alexander with utter shock.Did Alex really not think that he was cool or hot?! How could he not feel hot, had I not given him enough love or had I notshowed him my Appreciation. "Alex,darlin,doll,Why do you feel like this? Cause I think your Extremely hot,I think your way cooler than me and your way funnier,way prettier and your amazing"I paused"And baby, your more of a man than anyone here".I looked down at him,Alex looked up at me amd I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I-I know it sounds dumb, but i-i-i'm scared you'll leave me for Jemmy--or La-Lafayette" he saidtrying not to cry more than he already was.I hugged him tightly to my chest.

"Babyboy"I paused again,swallowing my tears."Baby I would never leave you, I don't even like Lafayette a nd Jemmy is like a brother to me"I heard Alex's sniffles and him trying to stop crying."I love you alot alexander,like alot.Please never forget it"I said kissing his head softly.exander took his head out of my chestand smilied up at me."Tha-Thank you. I love you too" he said pecking my lips.

Third person POV

Over the nexts few weeks Thomas showed Alexander his love not only in bed but also at work,by giving him cute little pickup lines like "You are my sunshine" or"You light up a room with your smile" sometimes they would make him blush but most of the time they made him laugh.Sometimes Thomas would take Alex home for lunch, so they could cuddle and eat together. Thomas wanted to soend the rest of his life with Alex.(Alex did too)


	5. not a chapter

Hey I'm sorry i havent been posting, i really won't be posting till probably May. This is because my school play is reaching its lasts days and i need to put al my concentration in that. I also have been pretty deep in little space recently, And little space sucks when u have no one to take care of you, i honestly need to find someonewhowould 1 treat me right and 2 take care of me during little space...

Anyway thank you for understanding


End file.
